Twins Like Mirrors
by Holding On To You
Summary: Months after Oban. Not years, just months. A few. Eva meets a girl who looks like a mirror to her. Even her dad think the other girl is her. What will happen when Aikka and Jordan visit?
1. Are you a girl, or a mirror?

Summary: Months after Oban. Not years, just months. A few. Eva meets a girl who looks like a mirror to her. Even her dad think the other girl is her. What will happen when Aikka and Jordan visit?

Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star-Racers, but I own some characters. My own story or movie have characters _I_ own! You'll see who. The story or movie's name are Lost or Dead

**Twins Like Mirrors**

_I change my_

_Own destiny._

_I didn't realised what_

_Could happen._

_I didn't knew_

_My dream was true._

_And you were my only friend._

_The others,_

_they leaved me._

_They leaved me alone in this world._

_They leaved me,_

_With that kind of boy_

_You never want to trust._

Eva sang the song every time she was angry, sad or just wanted to sing. (I own this song, because I made it). Eva looked at the sky, the big blue sky with the beautiful shining sun. Eva raised herself up and started to walk beside the grass in the park. She walked on the way and closed her eyes. She took on her MP3 player and played a rock music. She loved rock and metal-rock. Eva closed her eyes again and walked. Then she crashed in something or someone. Eva opened her eyes, took off her MP3 and rubbed her head. She looked up and saw a girl. Just like her! Without the tattoos of course. It was like to look in a mirror. "Wow!"

"Wow here too," the girl said.

"I'm Eva Wei," Eva said.

"I'm Elle Wilson," the girl smiled. She looked completely like Eva. Elle had the same black hair, the same red dyed top, the same crimson eyes. But no tattoos.

"You're me," Eva said.

"And you're me... I think," Elle said.

"I'm fifteen," Eva said.

"I'm sixteen, but small for the age. Really small," Elle smiled.

"I'm rebel. You?" Eva asked.

"Not rebel, but I'm not a sweet dream-child either," Elle laughed. "More like the popular girls, not the snobs then."

"I understand," Eva smiled. "I had to go. My father are waiting me home."

"You have a family, of course. Lucky you," Elle smiled.

"What do you mean? Everyone has a family," Eva said.

"Not me. I'm an orphan and only child," Elle said and curled a bit of her hair with her point-finger on her right hand.

"Why aren't you on an orphanage, then?" Eva asked.

"I'm too old. And I am a runaway right now. My newest family stinks! They are so creepy and snobby," Elle said.

"That's bad. Maybe you can stay with me and my father. My father would like to have another kid in the house," Eva smiled.

"Who's your father?" Elle asked.

"Don Wei," Eva said.

"The manager in star-racing?" Elle asked. Eva nodded. "Thought he was heartless."

"He changed some months ago," Eva smiled.

"Then it's OK. I hope he's better than my other families. They're so jerks!" Elle said.

"To say right out!" Eva smiled.

* * *

This is fun! To make a mirror-like between Eva and Elle ;)

Tess: When it's our turn, ObanFan?

Me: Next chapter, Tess. You, Jenna and May are coming in on the next chapter.

Tess: I hope you're right. You know how fast I'm losing my control to wait?

Me: Yes, I do.

Jenna: Good, because she's not good to keep it to herself.

Tess: Take that back!

Jenna: Wish I could.

Me: Girls, girls, calm down. What if May saw you like that?

Tess: Let's go and get ready, Jenna!

Jenna: Agreed!

Jenna and Tess: running out

Me: Hi-hi, they're funny. OK, let's see on the next chapter, people


	2. Old friends, new friends and big mistake

Next chapter is here!

* * *

"Dad, it's was nice of you to accept Elle," Eva said.

"She was a poor girl, Eva. She needed a home, you know," Don said.

"I know," Eva said nodding and ate.

"Eva, why aren't your friend eating?" Don asked.

"I don't know. I'll go and talk to her," Eva said, raised herself up from the table and walked over to Elle, who sat with crossed legs, her elbows on her knees and hands down, with her eyes closed. Eva sat down next to her on the floor and took a deep, silently breath.

"What do you want?" Elle asked, still with closed eyes and sitting down.

"I was wondering why you're not eating," Eva said, looking at Elle.

"I'm not eating your American food," Elle said.

"Why?" Eva asked.

"Eva, I'm from China," Elle said, finally opening her eyes to face her.

"Oh, I didn't knew..." Eva said.

"Do you have noddles?" Elle asked. Eva got up.

"Dad? Do we have noddles?" she asked Don.

"Yes," Don said.

"Wait here." Eva ran over to Don and told him about Elle.

"Oh, I understand. I'll warm up some and you get a bowl and a glass water to her, OK?" Don asked. Eva nodded and took out a glass.

Later, Don and Eva sat with the table, and Elle sat on the floor and ate noddles. "This is good."

"Thanks. It's from Japan, so I hope you don't mind," Don smiled.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Wei. Japanese food are much like Chinese food," Elle said and ate.

Don leaned over to Eva and Eva did the same. "Remind me to buy much noddles." Eva nodded.

"Why?"

"Because we have a guest here, Eva. Her parents are dead and she and her little sister shall live here. Do you mind?" Don said.

"No, not at all. How old are the girls?" Eva asked.

"The oldest one, May, are fifteen like you. And her younger sister, Amy, are ten," Don said. "And what I got from her parents before they died, May shall be much like Elle. She's just eating Japanese food, like Elle's with Chinese. Amy's like us, and she's sitting with people's table."

"I understand. When shall they come?" Eva asked.

"Six o'clock," Don said.

"That's about five minutes, dad!" Eva pointed on the clock.

"Oh-my-god!" Don got up and ran outside. Eva followed her. A car flied up to their house and a man came out.

"Is this the house to Don and Eva Wei?" he asked.

"Yes," Don said.

"Good. Girls, you can come out," the man said and walked to the side. A girl, fifteen, with light hair to her waist and sky blue eyes came out. Behind her a girl with the same hair, reaching to her shoulder, and the same eyes came out. But she was younger.

"Mr. Wei, this is Miss May and Amy Martin," the man said.

"She'll be fine here, I promise," Don said. The man said good bye and drove away.

"Girls, are you hungry?" Don asked. "We're eating dinner right now."

"OK," Amy said, but May just stand there.

"We have noddles, May," Eva said. May nodded, smiled shortly and walked with them inside. When they came inside, they found Elle sleeping on the couch. Eva laughed.

Eva walked back to her room to get some sleep. The clock was eleven and it was time for bed. Eva opened the door to the room when she froze. Her room wasn't her room anymore. It was a room for three. Three big beds to one person, but it was space enough for two persons. Don came and looked at Eva. "Sorry if you're shocked, Eva, but you have to share room with May and Elle."

"What about Amy?" Eva asked.

"She's getting the guest-room. Be nice with the girls, Eva," Don said and walked off. Eva looked at the beds. A bed had a shock-pink pillow and orange blanket with light pink madras. That was Elle's. And another one had red pillow with red blanket and white madras. That was May's. Hers was like usual. May and Elle came inside and looked around. "Nice," it came from Elle.

"Yeah, it was my room," Eva said.

"Sorry if we..." May started.

"Never mind, May. We're all girls, so nothing bad can happen," Eva smiled. Elle and May nodded and they went to sleep in each bed.

"Come on, Elle! Get out of there! Show us the clothes," Eva said.

"No! It's Chinese," Elle said.

"Come on! I think you'll look beautiful!" Eva smiled. Elle sighed and came out. She was in a Chinese clothes (it was the same Shampoo from Ranma was dressed, just blue and dark blue clothes, not red and dark red). Eva was dressed in green jeans and purple jumper. May was dressed in light blue jeans and dark red jumper (like the one Eva was in the end of episode 26, just without the purple things on her shoulders and it was dark red here).

Eva smiled and the girls walked outside of the room and the house. Don and Amy was on the mall to buy noodles and stuff, so the girls walked out.

"Eva, look at those cute boys!" Elle smiled.

"They're maybe cute, I don't want any boy friend yet," Eva said.

"Wanna talk about it?" May asked. Eva shooked her head.

May smiled, and she and Eva walked to a bench to sit down. Elle leaned against a tree when she saw somebody. A guy. He was between normal, hot and cute. He was really strong, and looked older than her. He saw her and walked to her. _Am I so beautiful?_ Elle thought when the guy came over. "Good to see you again."

"From where? Your dreams?" Elle asked, flirting.

"Yeah, actually. It's so nice to be back on Earth. How are you, Molly?" the guy asked.

"I'm just... Molly?! Who's that?" Elle asked.

"You," the guy said.

"No, no, no. My name's not Molly," Elle said.

"But you told me to call what ever I liked best," the boy said.

"I don't know you, OK? Bye." Elle should walk off, but the boy grabbed her hand.

"Please, Molly. I want you to remember me!" he said. And then he did a BIG mistake. He pulled her into a kiss. Elle took her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"What are you think you're doing, stupid jerk!" she screamed.

Eva and May came over when they saw the guy and Elle. Elle was red like a tomato in her face and the guy was blushing deeply.

"Elle, what's going on?" Eva asked and walked next to her. May walked on the other side, the left side. The guy looked from Elle to Eva.

"Molly?" he looked at Eva.

Eva froze. "Jordan?"

Me: Oh, I'm so evil!

Eva: Guess what? You're right! Let Jordan kiss another girl! angry

Jordan: Eva, calm down. It's just a story, ya know?

Eva: I know! But she let you kiss Elle!

Tess: You said we were in this chapter, liar!

Me: Sorry, but this just hit me idea hit me!

Jenna: It was a pretty good idea :)

Eva: And totally mean!

Elle: Calm down, rebel-girl. It's just a story, and remember this: I didn't like the kiss!

Eva: That's a little better.

Jordan: Do you like me?

Eva: I didn't say that!

Me: OK, pause everybody. We're taking a while holiday or what you call it.


	3. The truth comes out

Sorry for waiting so long for the update. Busy months and much homework.

Here's chapter three!

* * *

Eva looked at Jordan in shock. He had just kissed... Elle? Why?

Elle looked between Eva and Jordan. "What's goin' on here?"

"Long story."

May looked at Jordan and back at Eva. "I think it's time that you explain a few things, Eva."

"Yeah," Elle said with her hands on her hips. "Why is he calling you Molly? Where did you meet him? And why in the world was he kissing _me_?"

"I... I didn't know it was you! I thought you were Molly!" Jordan said to Elle.

"You kissed me, you idiot! And you thought I was some strange girl? Who's Molly?" Jordan pointed at Eva. "But... that's Eva, not Molly."

"I got to know her as Molly."

"Explaining, please," May said.

"It's actually a secret, but I can tell that Jordan and I met in an unusual way. And I was known as Molly. I had just escaped from my boarding school to find my dad, and well... I met Jordan and some other new friends."

"I hang on so far," Elle said. "But why did you name yourself Molly."

Eva started to tell about the death of her mother, all the years at boarding school, the escaping and the meeting with the others. She didn't mention the race, Satis, Aikka, Rush, Canaletto or something like that.

"You're lying," May said.

"What?" Eva turned to her. "Why do you think that?"

"I have the power to know one's life history. And yours not fully the truth. You were born May 30th 2067 and lost your mother as a five-years-old. Your father got drunk and send you to Stern Boarding School some days later. You were there for ten years without any contact with your father before you built your rocket-seat and escaped from the school. You met him after a few days, and he didn't recognize you. When he asked about your name after fixing a broken star-racer you were scared and couldn't get out the truth. You told your name was Molly after reading it on a poster and got a job as a mechanic. Then the news about the race and the ultimate price. When the crogs attacked the company, your father, ex-pilot Rick Thunderbolt and Jordan Wilde, that boy, leaved for the ship. But you followed him on your rocket-seat. You couldn't allow him to leave you twice. So you came on a stowaway on the ship. Your dad wasn't happy. That time, you thought of Jordan as a serious idiot. Only Rick accepted you. You met Aikka, and got a crush on him. You became a replace-pilot after the first race and the pilot after the third. You were good and started to be as good as your mother, Maya Wei."

Eva gaped. What May said WAS the truth. May continued: "When you got to the finale races on the planet Oban, you figured out that this was much harder than you thought. You fought, and after the end you found out about Canaletto, the Avatar before the Avatar that was before today's Avatar. You had to get to the Temple of the Hearts to stop him from getting the power again, and another sacrificed himself for you. You found out about his love for you, and you were surprised. You went home and lived with your father. You met Elle seven months later, me the same day and now Jordan, today's Avatar."

"WHAT?!" Elle looked shocked at Eva. "You were in the great race of Oban and never told? Why?"

"I... We were ordered to never talk about the race after what happened. I'm sorry, Elle, but a promise is a promise."

"You're the Avatar?" Elle asked while looking and pointing on Jordan.

Jordan sighed. "I take it as a yes," Elle said with crossed arms. "I can't believe this. The Avatar and the winner is standing right here."

Suddenly Jordan thought of something and looked at Elle. "How do _you_ know so much about the race?"

"Because I was there," Elle said.

"Was there? We never saw you!" Jordan protested.

"I never said this time," Elle said.

Eva froze, and looked at Elle. "How old are you, Elle?"

"Sixteen," Elle said. "Not."

"Not?" Eva looked at her.

"It's true. I'm not sixteen. I'm sixteen thousand."

* * *

Oh, cool!

Eva: Sixteen thousand? You never said that!

Me: I never said this story was normal.

Elle: This story is getting weirder and weirder.

Tess: Agreed.

Jenna: Yup.

May: Can we jump to next soon?

Me: Soon.

I hope you enjoyed. I promise to update sooner this time.


End file.
